


Medicinal Properties

by alittlebitalexis



Series: I go you go, my dear [1]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitalexis/pseuds/alittlebitalexis
Summary: Since pledging his sword to Uhtred, Osferth had reached his potential in many respects. But despite his many accomplishments, he still felt as if there was one area he could improve upon.Women.He lacked confidence and grace when it came to approaching women. His failing in this area was particularly pronounced given that his friends all seemed to be virtuosos in the field. Sihtric was happily married. Uhtred, when he wasn’t married, had an ever-rotating slew of women in his bed. And Finan, well Finan had a kind word and quick wink for nearly every pretty woman that he met.Osferth didn’t necessarily envy his friends. After all, that would be a sin. But he did wish he had a bit more of the bravado that his friends seemed to possess in spades. If only so he could finally tell Eadith how he really felt.
Relationships: Osferth & Eadith, Osferth/Eadith
Series: I go you go, my dear [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132508
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Medicinal Properties

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? I'm not sure. This was really the epitome of a _girl don't do it_ to _I'm just thinking about it_ to a _girl, I did it_ , moment.
> 
> They just make sense to me!

Self-doubt had plagued Osferth for much of his life. Born a bastard and raised in a monastery, he didn’t have much cause for confidence. He had felt abandoned by his family. Unworthy of attention from anyone but his uncle Leofric. He had felt adrift. Floating along in life without the anchor of family or purpose. 

That was, of course, until he met Uhtred. 

As part of Uhtred’s merry band of warriors, Osferth had flourished. He had found family and a sense of purpose. He was a warrior now. He didn’t have Uhtred’s reputation, but any man in Wessex would feel lucky to have him at their back during battle. 

He was also more confident now, able to tell stories, make jokes, and stand up for himself without averting his gaze. 

He had grown as a strategic thinker. When the men of Coccham joined the armies of Wessex and Mercia in battle, Uhtred often leaned on him to lead divisions of men.

Since pledging his sword to Uhtred, Osferth had reached his potential in many respects. But despite his many accomplishments, he still felt as if there was one area he could improve upon. 

Women. 

He lacked confidence and grace when it came to approaching women. His failing in this area was particularly pronounced given that his friends all seemed to be virtuosos in the field. Sihtric was happily married. Uhtred, when he wasn’t married, had an ever-rotating slew of women in his bed. And Finan, well Finan had a kind word and quick wink for nearly every pretty woman that he met. 

Osferth didn’t necessarily envy his friends. After all, that would be a sin. But he did wish he had a bit more of the bravado that his friends seemed to possess in spades. If only so he could finally tell Eadith how he really felt.

Eadith with her long red hair that glistened in the sun. Eadith with her bright eyes that seemed to look at him like he was a full moon on a starless night. Eadith, who possessed the kind of quiet bravery that had taken Osferth years to develop. 

Osferth caught himself staring at her sometimes. He tried not to. Really, he did. He would chastise himself when he caught his gaze lingering for too long. He knew that Eadith had an unhappy history with men and he would rather turn his sword on himself than add to that.

But she was clever, beautiful, and kind. And Osferth sometimes couldn’t help but look at her and wonder what could be if only he had the courage to open his mouth.

“Osferth.”

Osferth perked at the familiar voice and turned away from the dock. They were expecting a shipment of axe heads from Francia and he had joined Finan to wait for the merchant. 

“Yes, Lady?” He smiled in greeting. Eadith had emerged from the great hall and had managed to sneak up on him.

Eadith pressed her lips together, holding back a thin smile. She had asked, more than once, that he simply call her by her given name. And he did. But he occasionally found himself reverting to the honorific. She was, after all, a Lady. 

“Will you come help me, please? I need to collect some beech leaves, but I am not quite tall enough to reach those branches that have started to sprout.”

Osferth’s smile grew, the corners of his lips practically reaching his eyes. He did his best to ignore the sharp sensation of Finan repeatedly elbowing him in the ribs. 

“Of course, Lady.” He bit back a grunt as Finan’s elbow made contact with a particularly sensitive spot below his ribcage. 

Osferth took a moment to glower at Finan in admonition. But if the Irishman noticed the reproach in Osferth’s face, he did not show it. 

“What have you collected so far?” Osferth asked as he peered into the small wicker basket.

Shortly after arriving in Coccham, Eadith had taken to training with the village healer. The young woman liked to tease that, given Uhtred’s proclivity for putting his men in harm’s way, the village needed more than just one person to treat their myriad of cuts, burns, and broken bones. While this was undoubtedly a motivating factor, Osferth also suspected that Aelfwynn’s illness had, had a profound effect on Eadith. 

“Well,” Eadith started slowly as they ambled towards the woods, “this here is angelica.” Osferth watched with rapt attention as Eadith pulled out a feathered plant with green and white flowers. “It is used to treat cough.”

“And this?” Osferth pointed to a bundle of small white flowers.

“That is yarrow. It helps reduce fever and aids in sleep.” 

“What about this?” Osferth turned his attention to the next plant bundled in Eadith’s basket. 

Eadith arched a brow, a wry smile playing across her face. “Are you testing me, Osferth?”

Osferth felt himself blush. “No.” He quickly denied the accusation. “I am just curious. I know nothing of herbs and their properties. You could tell me honeysuckle will regrow a limb cut off in battle and I would believe you.”

Eadith threw her head back slightly and laughed openly. Her eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement as she turned to look at him and Osferth felt a small swell of pride in his stomach. “Well, it does not. But it can be used to treat stomach problems.”

“You are a fountain of knowledge, Eadith.”

Eadith snorted faintly. “I better be! After all the hours I have spent with Alwigh in the woods. She would likely rap me over the hand with a birch twig if I failed to identify any of these correctly.”

He laughed, finding it hard to imagine Eadith allowing the healer to discipline her like a child. “What’s next? Will Alwigh allow you to treat us on your own now?”

Eadith sighed, “Not yet. I need to learn how to set broken bones. Then I’ll be ready to work on my own.”

“I am sure Ealhswith will be glad to hear that.” Lately, Sihtric’s son had taken to climbing ever higher and higher on the large trees that grew behind the main hall. He had somehow convinced Aethelstan to join him as well. Osferth figured it was only a matter of time before one of them suffered a broken arm. 

Eadith arched a brow and threw him a skeptical look. “I have a feeling I’ll be setting one of your bones long before I have to work on the children.”

He shrugged his shoulders, pursing his lips to avoid the admission of a smile. 

“Here we are.” Eadith slowly came to a stop beside a large tree that, to Osferth’s eyes, looked just like every other tree in the forest. 

Without even being asked, Osferth got to work. He climbed a few branches and stretched every which way to pluck as many of the leaves he could reach, dropping handfuls into Eadith’s basket until she told him he had collected enough. 

“Thank you, Osferth.”

“Any time, Lady.” He sighed, wiping the thin sheen of sweat that had accumulated across his forehead. He beamed proudly at Eadith, happy to have been of service. 

He reached his arm out to drop the last handful of leaves into the basket. Before he could pull away, Eadith had caught his hand in hers. She slowly intertwined her graceful fingers with his, her thumb stroking the top of his hand gently and sending a rush of warmth through his entire body.

He froze.

It was as if Medusa herself had suddenly appeared behind Eadith and turned him into a statue. A gawping, nervous, not-at-all Grecian-like statue. Osferth would have sworn that even his heart had stopped. 

His eyes slowly traced the length of Eadith’s arm, followed the curve of her shoulder, and then finally met her gaze.

A pink tinge began to spread across Eadith’s face, radiating from her nose across her cheeks. She quickly withdrew her hand and wrapped it around the basket handle.

“I am sorry.” Eadith cleared her throat. “I realize now that I may have misunderstood.”

Osferth’s eyes grew to twice their size. “No, you did not, my Lady.” He blurted without thinking.” “You-“ Osferth paused, feeling that his tongue was beginning to trip over the words. He cleared his throat and began again, speaking slowly and with purpose, “You merely surprised me, that is all. I did not think you returned my affections.” 

Relief washed over Eadith’s face. “I thought I was being fairly obvious.”

He ducked his head and smiled shyly. “I have never claimed to be the most observant man.” 

He could feel his heart beating wildly against his chest and he vaguely wondered whether Eadith could hear it. “And I did not want you to think of me like the other men you have known.”

Eadith’s face warmed. “You are so very much unlike them. You’re a good man, Osferth. I am lucky to have you as a friend. Luckier still if you were to consider me more than that.” 

It was as if the sun itself erupted in his heart. “I feel the same way.”

Eadith smiled, “What are your intentions then, Osferth?” Her voice was light and airy, teasing him in the most inoffensive way possible.

Fear, anticipation, and excitement coiled together in his stomach, ready to spring. It was not in his nature to be bold, but he felt a rush of confidence in knowing that Eadith believed him to be worthy. He slid one hand up Eadith’s arm, across her shoulder, and cupped her jaw, just below her ear. 

Osferth ducked his head and when their lips were almost touching, he paused. He almost expected her to pull away. But despite the stillness between them, Eadith did not jerk away or recoil from his touch. She merely smiled sweetly and brought her hands up around his neck, pulling him down towards her.

He gave her a slow, tender kiss. 

She smelled like lily of the valley and tasted like the honey he used to collect from the bees at the monastery. 

When he eventually pulled away, he ran his eyes over Eadith’s face, taking in every detail of her features. 

“I think I shall have a few more things to collect tomorrow, if you’re available to help me.” Her breath ghosted across his cheek.

Osferth smiled, “I am at your beck and call, Lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> They're cute. I'll die on this hill. 💕
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
